白色-Báisè
by seksibingo
Summary: "Pipimu. Warnanya juga putih. Jadi aku bisa melukiskan warna merah disana ketika aku melakukan ini—"/ "Oh. Lehermu juga," —Sulay.


**Disclaimer:** Karakter bukan milik author. Purey fiction. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fiksi ini.  
><span><strong>Character(s)<strong>**:** _Sulay_  
><span><strong>Genre(s)<strong>**:** Romance. Humor (mungkin?)  
><span><strong>Warning:<strong> AU. Boyslove. Oneshot. Bahasa labil (haha)

* * *

><p><strong>白色-Báisè<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_(awas muntah pelangi :3)_

.

.

Taman kota pagi itu terlihat asri.

Kawanan burung terbang bebas membelah angkasa. Beberapa anak kecil tampak menikmati waktu liburan mereka di sekitaran taman.

Tertawa, _saling mengejar_—berlari kesana kemari. Bercengkrama dengan teman atau orang tua mereka, yang kebanyakan hanya memilih duduk-duduk santai di bangku taman.

Mengarahkan pandangan di bawah sebuah pohon ek yang cukup rindang, ada sebuah bangku taman tua yang terbuat dari kayu, dengan pegangan tangan dari besi yang sisi-sisinya berkarat disana-sini.

Sosok lelaki dengan _sweater_ strip merah-biru yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana _skinny_ hitam yang memberi kesan _classy_, ditambah sepatu kets putih yang menjaga kakinya, duduk dengan sebuah buku yang disangga terbuka.

.

'—_Shan terkejut bukan main. Di depannya—persis di depan mata, sang pujaan hati kini tengah berlutut seperti seorang pangeran berkuda putih, dan seolah ia adalah permaisurinya. _

_Namun bukan itu yang membuat soket bola matanya melebar terbuka, kotak di tangannya itu—sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah pekat yang dibiarkan terbuka. Shan bukannya tidak peka. Tentu. Tentu ia tahu gestur ini. Ratusan drama romansa yang pernah memanjakan mata tentu membuat ia cepat mengerti. Dengan posisinya yang tengah berdiri saat ini, Shan bisa melihat selingkar cincin bermatakan emerald kecil tersemat dengan cantiknya. _Ya, ini sungguhan_. Kilaunya menyilaukan mata. Dan mungkin karena efek menatap terlalu lama, Shan bisa merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Ia bahagia—_'

.

"Coba tebak siapa?"

Sesuatu—_lembut dan hangat_, tiba-tiba menutup indra penglihatannya, otomatis membuat kegiatan membacanya terhenti sejenak. Pria itu sedikit berjingit, sebelum akhirnya bibir delima itu mengulas lengkungan senyum geli. Lesung pipi tunggalnya muncul ke permukaan.

Tangannya terangkat ke atas, meraba sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat itu—yang kini menutup kedua matanya.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Hmmm… Biar aku tebak. " katanya dengan nada ceria,

.

"…tukang sales yang kemarin kan?"

.

Sesuatu yang menutupi matanya itu menghilang, namun sedetik kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara kayu yang berkeriet dan beban yang berpindah ke sisinya yang lain.

"Tega sekali," Sosok di sebalahnya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Gaya _ngeboss_ dengan wajah ditekuk berpuluh-puluh kali namun tetap menawan, "Lihat baik-baik dong. _Masa'_ ganteng ganteng begini dipanggil tukang sales."

Dia membalas dengan tawa renyah, bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang yang lebih banyak untuk si pria yang baru tiba,

"Memangnya kenapa kalau orang ganteng jadi sales?"

"Orang ganteng tidak ada yang jadi sales, _Xing_."

"Siapa bilang? Tukang sales yang datang ke rumahku ganteng-ganteng semua."

Orang disampingnya mendelik,

"Tapi tidak ada yang seganteng aku kan?"

"Tidak juga, tukang sales yang hari minggu wajahnya bule—"

"Produk dalam negeri lebih keren."

"Rambutnya pirang."

"Aku juga _pernah_ pirang."

"Hidungnya mancung, matanya biru—"

"Yang matanya hitam lebih unyu."

"Kulitnya putih—"

"Kulitku lebih mulus—"

"Tinggi—"

"…_Sial_."

Yixing tertawa tanpa beban, kemudian mencubit hidung lelaki-_nya_. Ia membuka buku bersampul merah yang tadi ditutupnya, menarik pembatas buku dari sana, ia kembali melanjutkan membaca.

"Hei _Xiiinggg!_ Apa buku itu lebih penting daripada aku disebelahmu ini?"

Yixing memutar mata mendengar nada merajuk itu, "Buku ini mahal, tahu. Rugi kalau tidak dibaca,"

"Iya tapi aku kan lebih enak dipandang."

"Buku ini lebih bermanfaat."

"Aku lebih berharga."

"Buku ini lebih menarik."

"Aku lebih seksi."

"Nggak nyambung, Joonmyun."

"Aku lebih kaya—"

"Dan yang terpenting, buku ini nggak berisik kayak kamu."

Yixing berkata, _final_. Tersenyum karena pada akhirnya Joonmyun bisa tutup mulut juga, dan ia bisa memfokuskan diri membaca buku di pangkuannya.

Dia baru saja sampai di halaman 105 paragraf tiga, ketika tiba-tiba bacaannya terhalang untuk kedua-_ah_, ketiga kalinya.

_Duh_.

Kali ini oleh sekotak white chocolate yang keliatan mahal—_yeah, tentu saja_—Yixing memutar mata—tipikal Joonmyun, dan sebuket mawar putih yang tertata cantik di depan mata.

"_Happy White's Day_," Pria disampingnya itu berkata.

Yixing mendongak, berkedip. Kenapa ia tidak melihat Joonmyun membawa benda apapun tadi?

"Buat aku?"

Joonmyun menggidikan dagu, "Bukan. Buat om om disana itu."

"Oh. Kenapa nggak dikasihin langsung saja?"

"_Gusti_…" Joonmyun_ face-palming_, "Ini buat kamu lah, cinta."

"Oh, gitu," Yixing mengerjap lucu, "Makasih ya. Kebetulan aku juga lagi laper."

"Cokelatnya _limited edition_ loh."

"Iya, iya."

"Aku pesennya dari Swiss langsung."

"Iya, Joonmyun. Iya"

"Khusus buat kamu seorang—"

"Iya, Joonmyun. Iyaaaa."

"Harganya mahal—"

Yixing mengangkat tangan, "Kamu jadi tukang sales beneran kalau kayak gitu," ia meraih sekotak cokelat dan buket bunga itu dari tangan Joonmyun, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ini dalam rangka apa?"

Kini gantian Joonmyun yang memutar mata, "Ini kan _White's Day_, Xing. 14 Maret." Joonmyun mengangkat alis, "Kamu lupa?"—_Eits,_ nggak usah dijawab. Udah biasa."

Yixing menendang betis sang kekasih, tidak terlalu keras tapi mampu membuat Joonmyun meringis kecil, "Ya, mana aku tahu," tukasnya, "Waktu _Valentine's Day_ dulu itu aku kan ngasih cokelat ke kamu, tapi kamu cuek saja. Aku pikir kamu bakal ngasih aku bunga, cokelat, lambhorgini atau helikopter. Tapi nyatanya kamu nggak ngasih apa-apa ke aku."

Yixing melanjutkan, wajah polos.

"Aku pikir kamu sudah jatuh melarat."

Joonmyun mengernyitkan hidung tidak terima, "Aku memang sengaja memberikannya sewaktu _White's Day_. Hari ini."

"Kenapa?" Yixing menatap Joonmyun penuh rasa penasaran, "Bukannya sama saja ya?"

"Beda," kata pria itu sembari menyandarkan punggung ke bangku, "Kalau di hari _Valentine's Day_ ceweknya yang ngasih hadiah ke cowoknya, maka di _White's Day_, si cowok yang ngasih hadiah ke ceweknya."

"Oh," Yixing mengangguk-angguk paham, sebelum sedetik kemudian realisasi mengantamnya,

"Sebentar. Berarti disini aku ceweknya dong?"

"Pinter."

.

**BUGH.**

.

"Adaw!"

.

Betis ditendang, lagi.

_Yes._

Yixing menyeringai, lalu beralih untuk membuka plastik yang membungkus kotak cokelat berwarna putih di pangkuannya,

"Omong-omong. Aku perhatikan, kenapa hadiahmu serba warna putih begini? _White chocolate_ dan _white roses_," ia menolah pada Joonmyun, "Apa di _White's Day_, semua hadiah juga diwajibkan berwarna putih?"

Joonmyun menggeleng, tersenyum konyol mendengar pertanyaan demi pernyataan ingin tahu pria di sebelahnya. _Aw_. Yixing memang bisa jadi begitu menggemaskan tanpa diminta. "Enggak juga. Itu Karena aku memang suka warna putih saja,"

Yixing mengerutkan kening, "Oh ya? Kok aku tidak ingat."

"Ingatmu apa sih, Xing."

.

**BUGH.**

.

_"ADAW!"_

.

Betis ditendang, lagi dan lagi.

_Double Yes._

.

"Kenapa putih?" selidik Yixing, "Putih kan monoton. Bosenin. Nggak asik. Bagus juga warna ungu,"

Kali ini lelaki itu benar-benar memandang Joonmyun. Kedua mata cokelat gelapnya menyiratkan rasa heran yang terlampau besar.

"Kenapa putih? Itu sederhana." Kata yang sama, intonasinya yang berbeda.

Kepala Joonmyun terdongak, memandang hamparan langit yang dihias dengan kapas-kapas raksasa dengan senyum menawan, "Karena aku suka awan."

"Dan?"

"Dan awan warnanya putih," Ia tertawa saat ia mendengar Yixing menyumpahi dirinya disampingnya. "Ada lagi," ia menggeser tempat duduknya, merapat ke sebelah pria-nya, "Kau lihat halaman ini?" tunjuknya pada halaman kosong di bagian paling belakang dari novel di pangkuan Yixing, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk patuh, setengah bingung,

"Kau lihat, kertas ini warnanya apa?"

"Joon, _please_—"

"Jawab sajalah, Xing. Nyenengin pacar sekali-kali kenapa,"

Yixing memutar mata jenaka, "Iya, iya. Warnanya putih. Terus?"

"Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Yixing menggeleng tidak tahu.

"_Báisè_—Putih. Semua warna berasal dari warna putih, bukan dari warna lain," ujar Joonmyun, "Dengan warna putih, kau bisa menciptakan warna apapun dari setiap titik warna yang kau masukan ke dalamnya, "

Ia memberi jeda, "Bahkan kau bisa membuat goresan yang kau mau dari selembar kertas berwarna putih," Tangan kananya meraih sebuah spidol berwarna merah dari kantongnya, menanggalkan inisial _'J & Y 5ever! ! !'_ yang kemudian diukir dengan gambar hati di tepinya.

Yixing tertawa dan berseru, "Norak kamu."

Joonmyun hanya nyengir, "Lihat? Begitulah. Sama dengan cinta. Cinta adalah suatu abstraksi berwarna putih—bukannya merah, atau apapun seperti yang digambarkan pada kartu-kartu valentine bodoh itu," ujarnya sembari meletakan spidol itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Dan warna putih itu akan diubah menjadi warna-warni oleh orang yang kita cintai—"

Joonmyun menatap Yixing,

.

"—kayak kamu ke aku."

.

Yixing berkedip.

Joonmyun tersenyum.

.

Mengedip.

Tersenyum.

_Menge—_

.

"Buahahaha," Yixing tertawa lepas, bahunya gemetar karena tawa, "Aduh, Myeon. Jangan gitu ah, jijik."

"Nah, kebiasaan. Pacarnya muji dibilang jijik," Joonmyun memutar mata, melipat tangan di depan dada, wajah cemberut.

Meski begitu, ekor matanya tak sudi melepaskan diri dari sosok lelaki terkasih di dekatnya itu, yang kini tengah tertawa riang dengan bebasnya. Sudut bibir Joonmyun terangkat tipis karenanya,

"Pipimu juga."

Yixing berhenti tertawa seketika, "Sori. Apaku?"

"Pipimu. Warnanya juga putih. Jadi aku bisa melukis warna merah disana ketika aku melakukan ini—" Ia mengecup kilat pipi kiri Yixing, tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ia menangkap semu merah muda yang perlahan-lahan muncul disana.

"_Binggo_."

"Apa—_ah_." Yixing mengusap pipinya dengan lengan baju, berharap rona tipis memalukan itu menghilang secepatnya dari sana, yeah meskipun sia-sia.

"Lehermu juga putih," ucapan Joonmyun yang berikutnya membuat Yixing menoleh cepat-cepat ke arahnya,

Joonmyun melanjutkan, "Karena itulah aku bisa saja membubuhkan sesuatu disana,"

Kedua mata Yixing menyipit.

"Mungkin, yeah, sesuatu yang berwarna merah—"

..._perasaanya tidak enak._

"—semacam _kissmark_ atau _hick_—"

"Oke oke, aku mengerti," sela Yixing, wajahnya panas lagi, "Sudah?"

"Masih ada satu lagi," kata Joonmyun dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibir, "karena warna putih melambangkan kemurniaan—suci, bersih, naïf, dan sederhana—persis seperti dirimu—"

Yixing _speechless._

"Dan putih—"

Joonmyun masih tetap tersenyum,

.

"—adalah warna gaun pengantin yang akan kau kenakan bersamaku di altar bulan depan nanti."

.

.

Yixing menatapnya—lama.

.

_Plus._ Rahang menganga.

.

.

Joonmyun berdiri dari bangku, memberi kecupan ringan di sudut bibir Yixing, kemudian meninggalkan sang kekasih begitu saja sembari bersiul riang.

Yixing berkedip, berkedip dan berkedip.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, otot-ototnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk lengkungan senyum tulus yang menghias bibir delimanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala,

.

"Hah. Kau bahkan belum melamarku ..."

.

.

Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

Iya.

Zhang Yixing **ingat**, kawan kawan.

.

.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang gaun pengantin? Tapi aku kan pria, jadi maksudnya aku harus—KIM JOONMYUN SIALAAAAN. SINI KAMU! ANU-MU MINTA KUPOTONG YAAAA."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-fin-<em>**

* * *

><p>AN: Yep, ik+ of Sulay cheeesiness. Ini fic lama di leppi, daripada jamuren, aku publish aja deh. Maaf ya kalau ada typo atau salah ini itu, fic pertama, hehe :3

Boleh lah** Reviewnya **ditinggal XD makasih sudah mau baca ya :3


End file.
